Sam
by Samantha Nightingale123
Summary: "It's been three months. Three months since Sam went missing. I wasn't too close to her but I always worried about her. The students say she's long died by now..." One normal school day, an earthquake shook Casper High. And what the students find is their worst nightmare. Rated T for bullying, swearing, sexual harassment etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! This fanfic was based on a pixel horror game I played recently. It's called 'Misao' and I think Sam fits Misao's place. It was really fun writing as while playing the game. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Danny Phantom but the rest are mine. : )**

* * *

"_Help…"_

"Ugh S-Sam? Is that you?"

"_Find me…"_

"Sam! Sam!"

"W….Was I dreaming?" I said to myself as I woke up on my bed in my room.

"I thought I heard Sam… I guess it was just a dream…." I said to myself again as I sat up from my bed.

"It's been three months…"

I look at my alarm clock in shock.

"Oh no! It's so late! I'm gonna be late for school!" I shouted to myself. I jumped out of my bed and starting getting ready but all I could think of was Sam.

Sam never stood out much in our class. She was a simple girl, really. I wasn't too close to her, but I was always worrying about her being alone. I always wanted to be her friend but…. That didn't happen.

Three month ago, Sam went missing. She didn't go home either. Her parents said she's not the type to flee from school. Our parents said she gotten involved with something. Our class spread a rumor that Sam is long dead by now.

"I hope they're wrong. I wanted to be her friend…" I said to myself before walking out the door and heading to school.

* * *

"_Find me…"_

* * *

"So here…and then you have…" A slender, good looking and attractive teacher stood in front of a class of students, lecturing them.

'_That voice I heard in my dream. Was it really Sam?' _I thought to myself as I stared out of the class window, watching the warm breeze blowing the green leaves, lost in my thoughts.

"You've got guts to ignore my lecture!"

I turned around and Mr. Lancer was standing right in front of me and he looked crossed.

"S-sorry sir!" I stuttered as he walked away and I heard the rest of the class giggling as my face blushed red.

* * *

"Oh my god! Mr. Lancer has a new suit! Like, super suave!" My best friend, Amanda said. She has long blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She looks up to Mr. Lancer and won't stop babbling about him!

"Amanda! You've been talking about him all morning! Don't you ever get tired?" I yelled annoyed.

"But he's suuuuch a ladies man! He's so kind and smart and the best!" She said happily.

"Oh, Amanda." I said, mentally face palming myself.

"Ugh, you have no taste for men Sara! I mean, seriously, what do you see in a seducer like Danny?"

"I-I never said I liked him! I just think he's cool. That's all!" I said shocked.

"Really?" "Yes! Really!" "Uh-huh" She said with a smirk.

"There has been some spooooky paranormal activity going on in this school. I'm getting kinda freaked…." I know that voice anywhere, that shallow Hispanic accent, Paulina. She's the head of the bullies and she used to bully Sam a lot.

"Paranormal! Paulina it's not funny!" Danny shouted angrily at Paulina. Oh god Danny, his black hair shimmer like the night sky, his eyes are like blue gems. That's why so many girls swoon over him.

"I'm for real! It's for real! The other day, a kid from the other class got dragged away into the bathroom!"

"There was also a glass window in the third floor hallway was broken from inside…." Tucker said. He was an African- American boy. He used to be friends with Sam but that was before he joined Paulina's group. He won't tell anyone what happened between them.

"Gotta be ghosts!" Paulina stated.

"Eek! I'm scared! Danny, I'm your girlfriend! Will you protect me?" Star said. Star, a true blonde, both in a stupid and snobbish way. I don't understand how could Danny date her!

"Just remember, Star. If you don't hurt them, they won't hurt you. Got it?" Danny said calmly.

"Yes." "Good" He replied.

"Wait…what if this is Sam's curse?" Tucker asked a bit scared.

"This is no time for jokes…" Danny told Tucker.

"But I mean it's totally possible! It's been three months since she vanished! And now this stuff starts happening!" Paulina stated.

"If those events are a part of Sam's curse, then Paulina will be cursed sooner or later!" Tucker said jokingly.

"What?! What did I do?" She asked shocked.

"Paulina, you used to bully Sam a lot." Danny told Paulina.

"What? I would never! I was just making a bit of fun! And Danny always screwed with Sam! YOU'RE the one would be cursed soon!" Paulina said in her defense.

"I never screwed with Sam! She loved me." Danny said in his defense.

"I wonder…" Tucker said, wondering.

"Danny, I'm scared! I mean, I'm your girlfriend! Sam might have a grudge!" Star said, worried.

"I don't think so Starlight." He said.

"Oh Danny" She said blushing.

"Pah! Do what ever you what! Lovebirds!" Paulina said in disgust.

All of a sudden, the ground started shaking. The whole class was shaken, probably the whole school!

"An earthquake..?!" Paulina yelled in surprise as the lights went off. The whole school became dark.

"What the?! Who turned off the lights?! What the hell's going on?!" Tucker yelled in shock.

"Maybe…just maybe…this is Sam's curse?" Paulina said, scared.

"Shut up! I was just kidding about the curse crap!" Tucker yelled in denial.

"AHH!" I yelled in pain as I heard her voice.

"Help…"

"Sara?" Amanda said in worry.

"Sam…?" I said softly.

"Sam!" I shouted aloud.

"I can hear her." I told the whole class.

"Shut up! I don't hear her damn voice!" Tucker yelled as he ran up to me.

"Sara! You're talking crazy talk!" Tucker yelled in anger.

"I'm not- AHH!" I screamed in pain as I heard her again.

"Find me…"

"S…Sam…m" I muttered weakly.

"HELP! FIND ME! HELP! FIND ME! HELP! FIND ME! HELP! FIND ME! HELP! FIND ME! HELP! FIND ME! HELP! FIND ME! HELP! FIND ME! HELP! FIND ME! HELP! FIND ME!" She kept screaming and then everything went black.

* * *

**So what do you think. Leave a review please! And I need some help naming Onigawara, the student council president who gives adivce to Sara. So leave your suggestions in your reviews and cross your fingers. Till next time!**

**~ Samantha Nightingale**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! I'm so glad that Malaysia is having haze cuz haze = no school! So I have free time on my hands and was able to finish this! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Misao.**

* * *

I groaned as I started to gain consciousness.

"Ah, so you've come to…"

I woke up in shock as I heard the mysterious voice. My eyes shot open and saw a bald man with piercing red eyes sitting at a table not far from me.

"Where am I? I was just in the class room and then the earthquake." I said as I stood up from the cement floor.

"And who are you?" I asked in shock.

"You're in the student council room. I am Erin, the student council president." He answered.

"I'm Sara." I said, thinking what kind of name 'Erin' is.

"Luckily for you, you ended up somewhere safe." He said.

"Ended up?" I asked puzzled.

"After the earthquake the school got sucked into another world, sending those inside flying across the school."

"Another world? What is that supposed to mean?! And why would that...happen?" I said shocked.

"Well, it's a curse. It is the result of a girl's curse that this school is sealed in this world" I gasp in shock as he said "a girl's curse".

"A curse? It couldn't be…Sam?" I said in disbelief.

I heard quick footsteps and panting from a distance. The sound became louder and louder and a girl with long black hair wearing geeky glasses walked in, breathing heavily. She looked about 11 but she was smaller than a normal 11 year old.

"Phew!I finally made it! I thought I was a goner!" She said relieved and breathless.

"Ahh Miss Library. How is the school?" Erin asked Miss Library. Miss Library?! Ok, it's official that they have mothers who are horrible namers.

"Miss Library is the school's vice president and stays in the library all day. That's why we call her Miss Library" Erin explained to me.

"Horrible sir! The whole school is messed up and gunked up and funked up! The foundation has been wreaked and I can't find any exits! Plus, evil spirits are everywhere and attacking people! I almost got mauled by them on my way here and I saw a student killed before my eyes! I'll never be able to eat hamburgers again! It was horrible…" She said before looking at me.

"Sir, Who is she?" She asked Erin.

"Her name is Sara. She's a student here." He answered.

"Hmm she's different from the rest. She smells like me." She said looking at me from head to toe, sniffing me like a dog.

"Uhhh…" I said looking at Erin, hoping he would ask her to stop. He saw me and quickly told Miss Library.

"Thank you for your report, Miss Library. You may return to the library." "Oh ok!" She replied happily and walked out the door.

"Evil spirits…the curse must have summoned them. The school is now a den of spirits and there is nowhere to run." I was scared. People killed? Evil spirits? It's like being trapped in a horror movie!

"There is only one solution, undoing the girl's curse."

"How am I supposed to undo a curse?" I asked him, trying to hide my fear.

"By saving her soul. Miss Sara, you must know what you must do."

"_Find me…" _I heard Sam yet again.

"Sam is calling me so she wants to be found. Mr Erin, I'm going to look for Sam!" I said with all the courage I had.

"So you will. As Library informed me, there are many evil spirits in the school, yet you wish to go?" He asked.

"I will because…"

"Because Sam is my friend!"

I said as I walked out of the door bravely.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Review please! Till next time!**

**~ Samantha Nightingale**


End file.
